1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Anemometers are used to measure flow velocities or flow rates of a fluid flowing through a measuring tube. For low flow velocities at the measuring point, anemometers such as thermal anemometers or hot wire anemometers have a large, which is to say good, measurement resolution, and thus high measurement precision. However, the measurement resolution, and hence the measurement precision, of this thermal anemometer becomes worse with increasing flow velocity.
Thermal anemometers are used in water meters, for example. However, it is necessary to expect wide flow ranges in water meters, which is to say large flow velocity ranges, with the result that the measurement precision of the anemometer decreases as the flow range or flow velocity range increases.
Particularly for use in water meters, therefore, it is desirable for a sensor such as an anemometer to provide a measured value having high precision over a wide flow velocity range, in particular at high flow velocities, of a fluid.
Since the installation length in a given system in which the measurement apparatus is to be installed, such as perhaps a fresh water feed to a residential complex, frequently is predefined, the measurement apparatus should not exceed the predefined installation dimensions.